gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Nelson-class
|production = Mass Production |environment = Space |type = Ship |shiptype = Battleship |era = Cosmic Era |image = 250-metre class warship (gundam).jpg;Original Config Nelson refit.jpg;Re-fit |transformable = No |length = 250 |MScatapults = 2 (After re-fit) |MScapacity = 10 (Presumably) |manufacturer = Earth Alliance, |oftheline = Montgomery, Cassandros, Paris, Ptolemaios |operator = Earth Alliance, Atlantic Federation, OMNI Enforcer, Three Ships Alliance, Civilians |MobileWeapons = TS-MA2 Moebius GAT-01 Strike Dagger GAT-02L2 Dagger L GAT-04 Windam |armaments = 3 × Twin Beam Gun Turret Single Beam Gun Turret 8 × Twin Machine Gun Turret 6 × Torpedo Launcher 8-cell VLS |series = Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, }}The Nelson-class is a battleship in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics Since it is the main warship of the Earth Alliance's OMNI Enforcer, the Nelson-class is heavily armed with three twin beam gun turrets and one single main beam gun turret, as well as eight secondary twin beam gun turrets. The ship's crew is housed in an armored centrifuge in the midships section, which is evacuated and shut down during combat operations. Despite its size and armament, Mobile Suits equipped with sufficient powerful beam weapons are capable of easily destroying a ship of this class in a short timespan. The Nelson-class battleship also carries a number of mobile armors, but predates linear catapults and so does not have a catapult to launch its mobile armors. Because of this, the standard operating procedure for Nelson-class ships is to launch mobile armors at the first sign of trouble and then to advance with them into battle. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Gun Turret ;*Single Beam Gun Turret ;*Twin Machine Gun Turret ;*Torpedo Launcher ;*Vertical Launching System History Created by the Earth Alliance as its main type of battleship, Nelson-class ships were built in massive numbers. Like the Drake-class, ships of this class are part of every space fleet which the Alliance controls. Sometimes, Nelson-class vessels even serve as flgships of smaller fleets. One such example was the Montgomery, which was the flagship of the advanced force of the 8th Fleet. Several Nelson-class vessels were also part of this fleet, including the Cassandros, Paris and Ptolemaois. These ships however were easily defeated by the four stolen Gundams now used by ZAFT. After the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Nelson-class was upgraded with the addition of two linear catapults, making them effective (though small) mobile suit carriers. Because it was impractical to expand these ships' cramped hangar bays, facilities were included to handle and launch mobile suits from a prone position. The ship class now carried the more advanced GAT-02L2 Dagger L and GAT-04 Windam mobile suits. Near the end of the Second Alliance-PLANT War a number of these ships and their crew defected to the Terminal fleet led the ships of the original Three Ships Alliance, and fought simply to end the war. Gallery EA Defectors.png|These Nelson-class ships are part of the Terminal fleet. Nelson & Drake.png Trivia *The Nelson-class is named for 18th century British naval hero Vice Admiral Horatio Lord Nelson. *The Montgomery is possibly named for the British Army offer Bernard Law Montgomery, 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein. *The Cassandros is named for the Macedonian king who succeeded Alexander the Great. *The Paris is possibly named for Paris, son of Priam, king of Troy, who is most well known for his abduction of, or elopement with, Helen, queen of Sparta, this being one of the immediate causes of the Trojan war. *The Ptolemaois is named for Ptolemaois, the commander of Egyptian Satrap after Alexander's death, who took the dead body of Alexander which was in a golden coffin, to Egypt, and buried it in a marble tomb in İskenderiye. External links *Nelson-class on MAHQ *Nelson-class (refit) on MAHQ Category:Earth Alliance